The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a solar cell, in particular a silicon thin-film solar cell, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Silicon thin film solar cells have many applications. Often, these solar cells have a too low efficiency, because only a small fraction of the light is absorbed in the at least one silicon layer. This is partly due to the fact that thick silicon layers are not used or cannot be used in some of the conventional solar cells.